Nakama in need
by Grimm0987
Summary: The Straw Hats are on Drum Island and are trying to get Chopper to join them. Luffy keeps failing, but will Zoro be able to help out the little reindeer and get him to join the crew? A nakama-ship of Zoro and Chopper. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1: Chopper In Trouble

I do not own One Piece or claim too, I am just writing a fanfic about it.

okay enjoy, and don't forget to write comments. This is my first writing piece, and I want feed back. Thanks!

* * *

It was two days ago that the Straw Hats had defeated Warpol and his subordinates, and they are now stocking up on supplies so they can leave they next day. Of course, Luffy isn't giving up on the stubborn Chopper, who has denied Luffy's offers of joining his crew more than once.

To get him to join, Luffy does the only thing he can think of, he keeps running all over the place yelling, "MONSTER! Join my crew and be our nakama!"

Zoro- POV

_Luffy, you will never get the reindeer to come out of hiding like that, let alone get him to join us. _Thought Zoro. _I need to know where he is hiding so I can keep him away from that idiot captain, and I think I know how to find him._

"Baka. You are just going to keep scaring the little tanuki, running around like that." said Zoro.

Chopper, who is hiding behind a tree the wrong way, yells, "I am a reindeer not a tanuki!" _Oh, so there you are. _He then shifts into walk point and bounds out of the area, all while Luffy is still looking around for where the voice had even come from.

"I could have sworn I just heard that little guy say something, but I don't see him." Luffy says while he scratches his head.

Zoro, ignoring Luffy, heads out to find Chopper. When he is turned the other way he smirks and thinks to himself, _good I know which direction he went so I can go after him._

zoro then heads into the woods he say chopper go into, or so he thought. With Zoro's bad sense of direction, he goes the wrong way and is now going to wind up getting himself completely lost.

_Oh man, what happened?! I could have sworn Chopper ran this way, but I have been walking for hours and haven't seen him. _Zoro thought to himself

"Night has already fallen, and no sign of that reindeer. Luffy probably hasn't even realized that i am missing yet, and Usopp is freaking out about me being eaten by some animal. This crew is screwed up."

Zoro thinks to himself, _I wonder if I should even consider trying to get Chopper to join us? He seems to nice to be stuck with weirdos like Luffy._

"I guess I should find a place to sleep for the night, and worry about that stuff tomorrow."

Just as Zoro sets up his tend to go to sleep, he finds himself worrying about the little reindeer. _I hope Chopper is okay. He is probably scared being by himself. I just want protect him, and be with him..._

Zoro bolts upright from his sleeping bag, with a slight blush on his face. "Why am i thinking of Chopper. It isn't like I know the little guy. It isn't my fault I feel the need to...protect...him..." Zoro's blush deepens as he is saying this.

He then thinks,_ shit, did I just say that out loud? I shouldn't feel like this towards him... or anyone for that matter! That little reindeer can take care of himself._

With that thought in mind Zoro lies back down to go to sleep. He closes his eyes and mutters to himself, "Stupid reindeer... getting me all worried."

"HEEELLLPPP!"

_Oh no! That was Chopper's voice. He is in trouble! _Zoro jumps up and dashes out of his tent, running in the direction he heard the voice._ "_Hold on Chopper, I'm coming!"

Chopper-POV

"Baka. you are just going to keep scaring the little tanuki, running around like that." _Wait, did he just call me a tanuki? _"I am a reindeer not a tanuki!" Yelled Chopper before running off. _I need to get out of here before that cray captain finds me. _

Chopper keeps running through the forest while crying. Chopper runs around not paying attention to where he is going and gets lost. Night has fallen some time ago and Chopper starts to get worried.

"I don't know what to do. I am lost and to tired to find my way back to Dr. Kureha." Chopper says as he frantically looks around. He then stops and spots a cave. To tired to find anything better, he goes in for the night.

_What should i do? _"Dr. Hiluluk, I know you wanted me to be a pirate and I do to, but are these the ones I should go with? They are really nice and I can tell they care because the captain won't give up on making me their ship doctor, but they are all strong. I don't want to be a burden on them, no matter how much I want to go." Chopper says out loud, to his dead father figure.

_I really wish i could join them. I am sure we would have tons of fun adventures all across the sea. That swordsman seemed like a great guy too and I want to be his nakama...but I would probably just be in his way all the time. I would be nothing but a bother to all of them...they only asked me to join them because they felt sorry for me. With these thoughts, Chopper starts crying again._

"Ya that's it! They must pity me and feel sorry for me, that's all. Like that swordsman would give a second thought about a stupid little reindeer."

While still crying to himself, Chopper lies down. He tries to fall asleep and forget about Zoro, but he can't. _I can't believe I thought I could be his nakama. I am an idiot. _Just then, Chopper heats footsteps approaching the cave...and a lot of them!

"Wh...Wh...Who's the...there? Choper stutters out as he sits up. His gaze turns towards the cave entrance and he sees his entire herd, or former herd to be correct, enter. Chopper then realizes that their scents are all over this cave and that the cave is their territory. "Oh no, even with my powers i can't beat them all."

The herd enters the cave and all of them turn towards Chopper. As one, they charge at him with their antlers down.

Knowing that he was in trouble and was going to get severely hurt, Chopper does the only thing he can think of. He yells-

"HEEELLLPPP!"

* * *

Zoro heard Chopper, but will he get there in time to protect the little reindeer? Friendships shall be made, but will they be all for not?

Okay, that concludes the end of chapter one. I shall try and get chapter 2 in as soon as I can, but it may still take me a bit of time.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Event

The thrilling continuation of Nakama In Need. Chapter 2: The Fateful Event

Sorry it took me so long, I was busy and what not. But, here it is.

* * *

Chopper-POV

_Oh no! This is it...the end. _"I'm sorry Dr. Hiluluk. I won't be able to become a pirate like you wanted." Chopper says this while tears stream down his face and an entire herd of infuriated reindeer charge at him. "I'm going to die here without making any nakama or living up to what you wanted me to be father!"

Chopper closes his eyes tight after seeing that the lead reindeer broke away from the group and was charging at him at full speed. He tenses, expecting the antlers to pierce through his tiny body and kill him.

"Gwaaaaa!" _Wait, that wasn't my voice. I could have sworn the antlers were about to rip into my chest, but the pain never came. _Tentatively, Chopper opens his eyes. He thought he would be looking into the face of an infuriated reindeer but what he saw was worse. What he saw was the back of a man with two brown antlers protruding through him, with rivers of blood pouring out of the wounds.

"Z...Zoro!?"

Zoro-POV

_What is that sound? It sounds like a stampede. _Zoro thinks to himself as he sprints through the trees. "Hold on Chopper, I'm on my way. please don't be hurt." As Zoro runs through the trees, his face and exposed arms keep getting whipped with tree limps. In the darkness Zoro, failing to see the tree root coming up from the ground, trips and skids across the ground.

"That hurt." Zoro mumbles to himself. As he lies on the ground he sees some sort of animal, in a herd it seems, rush into a cave. "Chopper could be in there. What if they are attacking him?!" With that, Zoro jumps up and rushes towards the cave. Tree branches continue to hit him but he barely notices for his thoughts are stuck on Chopper and whether or not he is hurt.

As Zoro reaches the mouth of the cave, he spots Chopper curled up in a ball. Chopper is cowering in the corner, with a large herd of reindeer charging straight for him. In that instant, seeing Chopper so afraid, he knows that he wants to always be with Chopper and protect him. "Don't worry buddy, i'm coming."

That is when the lead reindeer breaks away from the pack and is about to impale Chopper. With lightning reflexes, Zoro dashes forward and jumps in front of the little reindeer to protect him. He does not have enough time to draw his katana and block the antlers to he tries to stop them by grabbing onto them. But with 275 pounds barreling straight into you, you can't just stop the wild animal with brute force.

Zoro realizes this too late, and instead of being able to stop it he can't even slow it down. That is when the antlers reach their new target, Zoro's abdomen. The full force of the reindeer cause the antlers to pierce through Zoro.

"Gwaaaaa!" _Well at least he doesn't look hurt and I stopped the reindeer from harming him. _The entire herd has stopped now, waiting to see what happens to their leader.

"Z...Zoro!?" _Oh no, he sounds scared! I need to get rid of these reindeer before I can help him. _With that, Zoro draws two of his swords. While the antlers are still stuck in his abdomen, he swiftly chops them off from the top of the reindeer's head. He then lifts his blades and says, "Tatsu maki." Zoro spins his swords, which causes a twister like reaction. This attack throws all of the reindeer out of the cave, thus scaring them all and causing them to run away.

As Zoro sheathes his swords, he collapses onto the ground and passes out.

Chopper-POV

"No...No...no no NO!" Chopper screams as he sees Zoro fall to the ground, with the antlers still lodged in him. Chopper runs over to the fallen swordsmen and inspects his wound. "This is bad. We need a doctor...Is there a doctor?! Wait, that's me!" Chopper pulls off his medical bag and pulls out some of the need supplies to help Zoro.

"First, I need to make a pain reliever. That will make it easier to pull out the antlers." The little reindeer busies himself with grinding the herbs into a medicine to use. While he is so enthralled with his work, he does not notice Zoro waking up.

"My stomach hurts, like i got stabbed." Chopper looks up from his work, "That's because you were, now don't move or you could aggravate the wound." Zoro, ignoring Chopper's advice, moves to sit up. Seeing this, Chopper runs over and injects Zoro with some sort of medicine. "What was that?" Asks Zoro. "That was medicine to help you sleep, because I still need to get the antlers out." _And because I care about you, and don't want you to be in pain. _Chopper does not speak this thought though. IT still makes him blush enough to be seen through this fur.

"The What?" Zoro looks down and sees the ends of the antlers sticking out of his stomach. "Oh, those." Zoro's head falls back down but instead of the hard ground, his head hits something soft. He looks over and Chopper is next to him, in his heavy point, with his legs under his head. Chopper who is still blushing, continues to get things out of his bag. "Chopper what are you doing?...And Why are you blushing?"

_Am I still blushing? _"Oh...I...was waiting...for you to fall...asleep." Chopper says hesitantly. His blush deepens even more. "So I could get the antlers out, nothing else!" He says quickly. Zoro laughs softly as he is falling asleep. "Don't worry, I trust you." With that he fully goes under.

By now Chopper's face is crimson from all of the blush. _He...Trusts me. _"I won't let you down!" Chopper lifts Zoro's head and places his bag under it. He applies the salve he made, to numb any pain, to Zoro's stomach. He goes to work on removing the antlers. It takes over an hour but he finally finishes removing the antlers and bandaging the wounds.

_I'm really worried about you, Zoro. _"You have lost so much blood!" When he says this he starts crying again. "I don't think you can survive this... no human can survive after loosing this much blood." _If you died, I couldn't go with your nakama. I want to go with you and without you there I couldn't face the rest of the crew. If you died I would lose the only person who has been nice to me so far. _

"Please don't die on me. Your the only person has has been nice to me in so long. I care about you and I want to be your nakama." After saying this out loud, Chopper places a loving kiss on Zoro's forehead. "Please don't leave me alone."

* * *

What shall happen in the final chapter? Chapter 3: Struggles

Yes, Struggles. But what kind? Emotional struggles of the crew from the lose of a friend or the struggles of healing and new friendships?

Be patient and the answer will come...eventually.


End file.
